History of Karamja
Karamja is the largest island on Gielinor, situated south of the divide between the eastern and western half of the continent. Its topography consists of lush jungles, sandy shores, and even a volcano. It possess many resources, the most notable of which include valuable ores and precious stones. Due to an abundance of said resources, the island has three ports. Many secrets dwell beneath the island's lush surface, evidenced by numerous underground cavern networks. The island has suffered under repeated attacks and colonization for most of its in-character history. The shorelines are still invaded and colonized by mainland nations to this day. Notable Governors and Colonies * Tarquin de Vale - Lord Lieutenant of Musa under the Kingdom of Kharidia. * Taros Vekon - Plantation owner of the Sarkohlnim estate. Unknown ??? No records exist or have been recovered prior to the Era of the Chaotic Regency. Era of the Chaotic Regency Witch Queen Regrette Hex In the middle of the second year of the Sixth Age, the Zamorakian Brigade returned to the public eye. Posters were hung up around many of Gielinor's cities, proclaiming the Brigade's glory and vague 'big plans'. These posters doubled as recruitment tools for their next goal. Soon enough, this goal turned out to be the conquer of Karamja. In the middle of the night that followed the defeat of the Chosen Battalion, the Brigade's black-sailed, ebon-hulled warships stormed the island and surrounded every part of it save for a port north of Brimhaven, which was, and is still currently in use by the Camelite Navy. Zamorakian Brigade soldiers clad in Warpriest armor stormed the island and secured it, various deals were made with locals, and an authority was established. The leader of the Zamorakian Brigade, Regrette Hex, soon dubbed the new banana republic the 'Chaotic Regency of Karamja' and proclaimed herself as the 'Witch Queen of Karamja'. Now in control of the island, save for the Camelites which the Queen has signed a treaty with at the Brimhaven port, the Regency has taken control of Karamja's resources, imports and exports. The Regency, for the most part, adopts libertarian policies in regards to its people and natives, who are mostly left to their own devices. Guards in Warpriest armor patrol the perimeter of the island while the Zamorakian Brigade's higher ranks manage the affairs of the island. In addition, the Zamorakian Brigade's warships line the coast of Karamja, protecting its people from all who would harm them, yet making no attempt to stop regular traffic, allowing trade and visitation as normal. Seince the Chaotic Regency of Karamja has been established, the Queen has been seen interacting with various shady individuals, such as a half-mahjarrat, demons, and pirates. The island has had a significantly more infernal atmosphere since her rule has been established. ??? The reason known to no one, this vacancy abruptly ended one Autumn night. No trace is left of this rule. Karamja trading company * N/A Category:Location Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Karamjan